Will O'Wisp
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A Two-Shot (Shared Common 1st Chapter) of the various males in Diabolik Lovers (anime base).
1. Not Trespassing

**Inuyasha crossover Diabolik Lovers**

 **Chapter 1: Not Trespassing**

Kagome frowned with a dangerous look in her own eyes, challenging the others that are looking at her as though she is trash, or something beneath them.

"It's not like I'm here to mark your territory as mine or take over it or anything," Kagome mumbled with her arms crossed, as she glared at them in annoyance.

"Erm…Perhaps she really didn't mean it," a female timidly added, as all eyes seem to turn towards her, whether or not they are directly looking or unintentionally casting sideward long glances at her.

"See! Even she can see that, why is it that you men are so obliviously stubborn," Kagome huffed out in annoyance.

The men around the living all turned their attention back to Kagome as she held onto the lantern that was originally lit. With the flames now gone, and her missing from the game, her only hope was to be found soon.

"Only the dead are unable to tell," someone said in a creepy manner as Kagome turned her head to looked at whoever it was that said it.

"She has a rather unique scent, I wonder if she would be delicious," another commented as said person narrowed his eyes at Kagome, looking at mainly her exposed neck.

"Don't get any wild ideas," Kagome growled as she turned her head sharply in the direction to meet with a pair of bright emerald green eye.

"Feisty," he commented with a coy grin on his lips as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Look whether or not you believe me I stick to what I say earlier that trespassing upon your grounds was an accidental mistake in the first place. I don't get why you are all so stubborn in believing otherwise and thinking overly too much," Kagome huffed as she got up.

"You're not going any where until we clear this up," someone said as he suddenly appeared before of her to block her path.

"Like you are all going to even let me out of this place," Kagome growled as she stood her ground, challenging the other's gaze.

"You're right, for a being with not much intelligence, I applaud your bravery or perhaps your stupidity in standing up to us," a male with dark hair, pale skin, and wearing a pair of glasses said as he glance at her with his blood red eyes.

"Now, I've other things to do, so excuse me if I cannot be bothered with all of you getting to the bottom of believing in your own verdict," Kagome told him with much indignation in her tone as she walked away from them.

Only she did not take more than 5 steps and already the males had blocked her from walking away.

"What do you want!?" she asked them in frustration her arms once again crossed before of her chest as her eyes narrowed dangerously at them.

"You're not going anywhere until we have you figured out," One of them said as she stood there before of them, more rebellious and stubborn to the boot, even more so than the only other female that is staying in their mansion.

"I'd like to see you try," Kagome growled as she stood her growl, positioning her body better as her body is more or less prepared and ready to spring into action should she be needing it.

Just about most of the males were ready, only the other pale platinum blonde she looked fearfully around at the various males gathered there. Like they said they are dangerous people, and despite of what she does, they always never let her out of their sight, and right now she is fearful that the other girl would end up like her, and be held prisoner here for just as long as she is.

"I wonder, if you would disappear like them," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath as her body crouched down a little, as though ready to lunge.

When the first of the 6 took a lunged at her, she immediately reacted by grabbing the hand, as a wave of her purifying energy attacked him, and starting a wave like ripple to form around of her as she had poor control of her abilities despite how long it had passed. The males stood surprised, frozen in their spot at what they had just felt. It was something unexpected and something that they have never possibly imagined.

"What the hell was that," one of them burst out, a threatening growl burst forth from his throat, just as the other's became more guarded as they became hesitant about making a move towards her.

With the energy that she had just released, they felt the hairs on the back of their neck standing as they looked at her with alert awareness. Unsure if they should once again try to attack her.

She saw it in their body language that apprehension, a smirk of a smile tugged at the edge of her lips as she waited, ready to make a move soon as they make theirs. There is a tension in the air, so thick that it makes breathing difficult and it made the only other girl amongst them to feel the thickness of things and was a little chocked up as she backed up fearfully from all of them, eyes widened in surprise at Kagome despite of herself.

For quite a long moment no one did a thing except looked from one to the other, all each trying to read the other's mind and body language. When Kagome straightened her back and stood up proudly as she looked at them, there is a laughter in her eyes as she glanced at all the males in the room, her eyes lingering on each of them long enough to 'read' them, before turning her attention towards the other female that is in the room who looked suddenly wary of her.

"I'll take my leave now then, since there is nothing much here for me," Kagome said, her voice ringing clearly, cutting through the odd tensed atmosphere in the air.

One of the vampires wanted to say something about it, but instead was held back with a look from the oldest amongst them, as he gritted his teeth, not at all willing to let her go. And she disappeared just as she had came into their territory with that eerie glowing lantern that glowed a shade of blue-ish pink as she disappeared into the forest like she had never appeared.

"What was that about!" one of them snarled at the second oldest.

"We should have her dead! She's a threat to all of us!" another voiced out.

Reiji the calmest amongst them, looked in the direction of which she had left, face indifferent as always as his eyes looked stormy and unreadable before he turned to leave the rest of his brother to return to his own room.

She stirred his interest aside from the knowledge that he already has. What is her existence, and that power that she had exuded earlier, what was it, the sting of it left the tips of his fingers numb, but that was a fleeting moment before he regained his limbs movement again.

She stirred a certain thrill to him the thrill that there is someone out there able to kill him with a touch, but he's sure that he's not the only one that has an interest in her. He flipped through books casually looking through them to find an answer, even though he knows that he will not find any, having read most of them long ago and knowing it's content.

Even they as brothers do not often mingle or talk to one another much, more often they are found doing their own things at their own pace and time, including dining on a particular stay-in 'guests' blood.

Kagome on the other hand was tired by the time she found Shippo as she grumbled out blame at him before thrusting the lantern at him to handle, declaring that she's no longer in the mood to continue participate in the game. Vampires, they are literally stories and fiction, but then again so was she, a legend and myth, turned folklore, as is the rest of the others that she knows of.

"So it's east meet west," Kagome mumbled as she poured herself a glass of cool water, looking out to the vast darkness that the window of their place overlooks.

"You know whatever you've met with out there just now you could have sent out a flare or something to let us know," Shippo told her in comfort as he entered into the warmly lighted kitchen,

"I know, I just need to process what happened in my mind first," Kagome told him with a sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment, massaging her temples.

"Take your time, we have too much of those anyway," Shippo commented with a wolfish smile that somewhat reminded her of Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time.

"Too much at times," Kagome said softly a look of pain flashed crossed her eyes as she closed them again and pushed the memories away.

Shippo as though knowing her pain, went up to her as he pulled her into his arms, into a warm embrace as he held onto her until she pushes him away.

"I'm fine," she told him stubbornly, turning her back away from him as she leaned her back against the counter edge, taking sips from her glass of cool water.

Shippo did not say a thing but to join her by her side as he leaned his head down a little to use the side of her head as support for his.

"You're heavy,"

"Mnnhmmn…I know,"

Her eyes glanced at Shippo, a silent laughter in them as she returned the gaze to looking faraway as though she can see into the dark abyss.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Hand itchy again to start writing another crossover, going to have a few endings with this so you will see the first pairing in the next update. This would be a two-shot of sorts, the First Chapter being a common share and the next being their various endings. Hope that you guys enjoy it. 


	2. Meeting Expectations

**Inuyasha crossover Diabolik Lovers**

 **Meeting Expectations**

"What a coincidence," Kagome lazily says as she slant a look at him.

"Should I return that same hospitality that you boys have shown me since we are now in _my_ territory?" she asked that question in a mocking manner, as though she is giving that some thought.

"These grounds are unsanctioned," red eyes narrowed at Kagome as he had his senses on high alert, watching her every movement, ready to jump out of attacking range if needed.

"That is where you are wrong," Kagome tut-tutted as she shook her head slowly in disapproval.

"How so," he asked cautiously his body tensed up tightly, feeling that things might get bad very fast.

Kagome could see his eyes looking at her with caution and calculatingly but she could see that he is prepared to make a move against her as well should she do it too suddenly or move at all in her own view.

Leaning forward a little, Kagome looked at him with a tilt of her head like a curious cat before a smile crept onto her face.

"Because this land originally belonged to us," she told him with a brilliant smile, but her eyes hid daggers and unhindered amusements as she closed up the close space between them, causing him to take a number of steps back to draw even more distance between them.

"You have no prove of it," Reiji says eyes narrowing at her again, his body a little crouched down as though a giant predatory cat, ready to pounce or run.

"Neither did any of you that night, and yet you would all have nearly taken my life had I not been quick," Kagome told him with a silent snarl as her eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Enough of small talks, you are trespassing," Kagome said, coming towards him, her gait slow and dangerous harmless looking with not so much as a single weapon on her.

She was dressed in a traditional Japanese dressing, something that he could not quite remember at the moment of what it is called, but he took a tentative step back, body braced and ready for an attack or for when he sees an opening and take that attack.

"Again, this is not trespassing when this land does not belong to you," Reiji 'explained', repeating himself as he stood his ground firmly.

"That sounded familiar, but sadly it does not help, though I could say it is surprising that you have not brought your group of boy band along with you," Kagome said as he continue doing the very same thing as she did that day, only to have it all fall on deaf ears.

Reiji grinded his teeth together, gnashing them as the woman before him left him feeling more irate than ever in his life, maybe except for Shu, and a little for his mother's lack of acknowledgement towards him.

"Inelegant and boorish," he growled out jumping backwards and out of the way as his eyes never left Kagome, focusing on her as he tried to read her next move.

"Rude and insensitive like a whining female," Kagome returned as she matched with his movements, going up against him.

Though before she could even land a hit upon him, she felt an arm around of her waist, sweeping her away from Reiji as she turned her head sharply to look at the person who cut in.

"He wants to see us," Shippo gently told Kagome, throwing a glare at Reiji, only giving Kagome that playful and tender look in his eyes and on his face that annoyed Reiji even more.

Was it because no one is giving him the attention, or is it because of something else, Reiji wondered as she gave him a last glare and walked away with Shippo leading her away from him. He was left alone watching them disappear from his sight, even after they had gone.

Reiji would have given chase but somehow his legs did not, looking with much annoyance for the last time in the direction of where they had both disappeared, as he went back in the direction of where he had came from. However what surprises him more, was that when his legs had unknowingly brought him back to the same place on one of the night, only to find the place to be different, replaced by an open field with various blooming flowers growing in the field.

He had an odd feeling, retracing his tracks after a long silent moment of thinking about where he was and why he was there. Many times he had justify for himself of where he currently is and did not give so much as a single credit to her about how she seem to stir up the very strict person that he is.

Though when he tried searching again over the same location and around the area again, he could not seem to find _that_ place again or even see her intruding into their property. The constant thinking about her was not an obsession, at least that is what he tells himself, but more of a finding out what she is exactly and the level of danger that she poses to his kind and clan. Other than that, it is just healthy curiosity.

What thrills him more interestingly however was when his father sends for him, to talk to him in person, and only with him. However the choice of topic surprises him when his father brought up about that strange girl that wandered into their property grounds. What surprises him more is how much of a vested interested that his father seem to take on her, causing him to feel jealous of the girl.

"Reiji, I want you to win her over, no matter what," Karlheinz told him as he looked at his son with a commanding presence, his eyes glowing with dark interest as he studied the young vampire standing opposite of him.

"Of course father," Reiji replied respectfully as he regarded his father, the Vampire King with nothing but respect and adoration that is hidden deep within the pools of his eyes.

"Good, I expect nothing less from my own offspring, and she will be a good addition to our family as well," Karlheinz added on with an easy going like smile on his face as he sat back luxuriously into the chair, studying one of his older sons who he regarded with an indifference.

"You may leave now Reiji, and do not disappoint me," Karlheinz told him with a regal yet dismissive wave of his hand at Reiji who bowed to him respectfully and turned to leave the room.

After having left the room, Reiji went to his room immediately, locking the door behind of him as he wondered how his father had gotten information about her and yet he could not find traces of her as well. Though it was about months later that he found out about her being a replacement teacher in their school, teaching history as she literally ignored all of the Sakamoto family, including him as he brought the various school work documents into the teacher's staff room.

Kagome was wearing a pair of non-prescription spectacles as she held a red pen in her hand, quickly marking through the stack of books piled up on one side of her table as she ignored the presence of Reiji Sakamoto, even when he approached her table in his usual lofty arrogant self.

"Leave it there Sakamoto-san and you may take this pile back to the classroom and have it distributed back to your classmates," Kagome told him as she did not look up at him, only glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

Reiji did not move for a while, until a little later, trying to figure her out, and being especially cautious of her. There is little that he knows about her, and neither did his respected father tell him anything about her.

"Is there something that you would like to ask me Sakamoto-san," Kagome asked after not seeing him doing as she had requested, but instead stood there looking at her for a while.

Her eyes lifted as she looked at him in eyes, as though meeting in crossfire, as they both said nothing to one another.

"Well, Sakamoto-san, is there something that you would like to ask of me," Kagome asked him again, giving him a pointed look as she her face look indifferent to him, and not at all affected by that rather thick tension that seem to be growing between them.

"What is your intention of being in this school," he asked her arms crossed as he lifted a pale hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm a replacement teacher, what else is there for me to do but to teach," she returned the question to him, and saw that look of displeasure on his own face as he glared at her a little harder than the last.

"See that _that_ is what you will _only_ be doing," Reiji told her coldly as he walked over to her closer to reach for the pile of worksheets that she had told him to return to the class.

"Reiji Sakamoto, definitely not a human, but I'm sure that I have that ability to defend myself really well, if you are trying to threaten my life," Kagome told him just as coolly as she turned her chair in his direction, arms crossed beneath her chest as she looked at him as though not at all threatened by him.

"I would like to see you try you best one day, _Sensei_ ," Reiji told her with an arrogant smile upon his lips as he left the teacher's staff room.

"Don't get too full of yourself Reiji Sakamoto, there is always someone out there that might be able to best you at what you challenge," Kagome told him as she turned her chair back towards her table as she resumed what she was doing originally.

There was little to nothing that Reiji was thinking about her, but now that he was able to finally see her again, then it would make finding her so much easier and he could do as exactly what his father may have said.

Though he would have to admit, there is a temptation to her that made his fangs ached to pierce that pale slender neck of hers with his fangs and drink from it. He could already imagined, the warm taste of her blood gushing into his mouth and how sweet it would taste, something that he could possibly get intoxicated with like that night when they meet in that forest.

What exactly she is is something that has him baffling and spiking his interest even more than his usual experiments, collections of fine china and porcelain or even his books. Her scent if it was just as intoxicating as it was that night, he could hardly wait for the time when he pinned her down and sink his fangs into her neck.

It might end up being a long tiring road for him, but he could not wait for when he plucked the 'fruits of his labor' and claim it before everyone else in his clan and more especially fulfilling what his father had expected of him and perhaps a little more than just a meek little lamb that is already in their laps, and being a free meal for all.

This time, however he was not planning on sharing, and that was decided after he walked out of the teacher's teacher's staff room.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a new update to a series of one-shot (direct follow up from the first chapter) with the pairing of Reiji Sakamoto and Kagome Higurashi. I hope that you have a great start to 2017, and that you enjoy this new update. Take care!

To Kagome pairing  
Thanks! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying this, and hope that you enjoy this new one-shot following right after the first chapter as well. =)

To Serenity Dinago  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new one-shot as well.


	3. Just A Little

**Inuyasha crossover Diabolik Lovers  
**  
 **Just A Little**

"Karl-sensei," Kagome called out as she opened the door to the infirmary.

She was told to bring some documents up to the infirmary doctor, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was something about this place, eerie and cold that reminded her of something very familiar, almost like that of death but yet not at the same time.

A gentle closing sound of the door to the room let her know of someone else being in the room. Coming out of her daze as she placed the documents down on to the table, Kagome turned as appearing as though she was not caught unaware and off guard.

"Higurashi-sensei," a male with a head of snowy white hair tied into a low ponytail looked at her with cold amused eyes as though looking at a prey, a huge contrast against that warm friendly smile that he has plastered upon his face.

"Karl-sensei, the department has told me to pass you some documents to help with feedbacks on the students and their studies, I've placed it on your desk," she informed him, gesturing with her hand to show of the documents that she has placed there.

"Well then, I should be getting back to my own duties," she told him with a small smile upon her face as she made her way towards him, who only smiled at her as he blocked her path not budging once even after she had properly and politely bid him a goodbye and for him to move away from the door.

"You don't look too well Higurashi-sensei," he says as he looked at her reaching out with a hand to brush the back of his hand ever so lightly against the side of her face as though it was a mere breeze upon her skin.

She took a step back to avoid his touch, even more cautious of him as her eyes narrowed at him. Despite of his 'friendly' front, there was something about him that made him dangerous and puts her on alert as Kagome politely smiled at him as though nothing had happened, putting up a front just as easily as he is doing so.

"Thank you for your concern Karl-sensei but I am fine, I should be returning to the staff room," Kagome excused herself again as she once again tried to go past him to get to the door behind of him and leave the infirmary.

Karlheinz narrowed his eyes, his charms are not having an affect on her…

"Since you are here already, why not just let me do a quick check up on you just to be sure," he tried enticing her once more, a gentle concern to his tone as he once again tried to reach out to her, to lead her right to where he wants her as his golden eyes never once broke his entrancement on her.

"That's really kind of you, but I really need to go," Kagome insisted with an awkward like smile upon her face as she tried to act shy about things and avoided his touch, once again trying to go past him to get to the door leading out of the infirmary.

"Well if you are sure, just be sure to take more liquids and care for yourself a little more, I'll be here if you ever need some health attention," he added after a moment long of observing her, the smile on his face still warm and approachable as he move to the side ever so slowly, as though toying with her feelings about letting her step out of the infirmary.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Karl-sensei," Kagome says as her hand reached out for the handle of the door as she twisted it to let herself out, shutting it behind of her ever so softly.

Her face turned into that of a serious one as she looked at the door for a moment longer before turning on her heels as she started walking down the hall towards where the staff room is. Karlheinz on the other hand was more than amused at the person that he had more or less set his sights on, even so as to tell his sons to make her part of the family. Though the truth in that of course only he knows about it.

She has yet to raise the interest in him that much, but for now he could not deny that there is mild interest in him to see how this develops. Maybe then he might even give his own children a run for their money, or lives in this case should he be so much as have too much an interest in her.

The sense of danger that he gave her, made her not only want to run but also at the same time find a means and ways of eliminating the person before they so much tries to take her life away from her. And in this case, though she knows that the enemy will and can overpower her easily should he wish to, but now is also not the time for her to be recklessly heading into things but to wait and see whilst she try to find means and way of keeping herself alive longer.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm sure this is a really short update to you, but I think writing this much for this character is more than enough, also because I'm worried that if I wrote too much, I might make things worse in a unreadable sense. =/ I hope that you guys enjoy this new one.

To kagome pairing  
Thanks! And sorry for the delay. Eh? Did I get the surname wrong? .-.

To Madhatter'salice  
Sorry about the delay. Ah yea my word redundancies, I will try to curb that down to a minimal, no guarantees though, my vocabulary sort of sucks. =/ I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest (Jan 19, 2017)  
Thanks! Great to hear that, Sorry for the delay in any updates. =/ I will try to make the chapters longer without redundancies. =x Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Taisho No Miko  
Thanks! I'm sorry for the delay in update, and hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D


End file.
